Love is what keeps me out of the Dark
by ArkenX
Summary: Izuku Midoriya and Manami Aiba two previously thought quirkless students meet each other during middle school and help each other become the best heroes.
1. Aldera High, more like hell

What up this is a new story I'll be starting I've been thinking about this for a while after they dropped the chapter of the manga if you guys keep up with it You should know about Gentle and La Brava well let's say I just used La Brava and she is the same age as Izuku and she thought she was quirkless but her quirk is love when she uses it however she loves is given a temporary strength boost that makes them stronger. I well thought it was a good idea I've been working on it for a while like two weeks I think. Well in all honestly just keep reading and well follow, like and review. THANKS FOR READING OH YEAH I'll be starting this off on their first years

PS; I'm gonna make Bakugo a worse bully then he was in the anime

POV Minami

'I hope nobody judges me for being quirkless I don't want a repeat of last year' she was Manami Aiba a new student at Aldera Junior High since her move she had to go to a new school partly because of her deceased parents and now she had gotten a chance to make friends and be forgotten as a quirkless nobody. Just be Confident and everything will be alright just think about all the friends you'll make you got this. "Okay this is sudden but I'd like to introduce to you a new classmate of yours Manami Aiba," the homeroom teacher said introducing me to the class. "Hi, my name is Manami Aiba I hope that you treat me kindly" I bow and then I hear the questions of the curious classmates. "What's your quirk?" a boy with black hair said 'I expected this kind of question first' "I'm actually ah quirkless but don't let that stop you guys I would like to be friends with all of you if you would have me" they all got silent and started whispering to each other 'nice things I hope' Now let's go make some friends it's gonna be so exciting.

TIME SKIP 2 MONTH LATER_

Nobody POV's

"Hey you know Aiba yeah that quirkless girl yeah as if it wasn't bad enough having Midoriya in this school" random student said to other person next to him "Yeah but why bring this up?"he said back to his friend "That girl tried to confess to me today after school" "what really that's sad I thought she would've learned her place a long time go yeah the only guy that would ever like her back is Midoriya"

At Aldera Junior High Rooftop Manami POV_

"Why did I have to be so stupid of course he wouldn't like me I'm fucking quirkless and I thought that was gonna change why did I have to get crush on him" why me god damn it "I just wish I had someone to talk to at least maybe find someone to love" I don't want it to be like this what did I do to deserve this.

Little did she know that there was someone that wanted the same exact thing and that their paths were about to cross.

Aldera Junior High Gate Izuku POV_

"Shitty fucking Deku I already have to deal with two quirkless idiots but I can't hit girls so I guess we have to beat the shit out of you two times more" holds up two fingers "Beat him up for me I'm too tired for his shit" 'ugh damn it it hurts' "this if for even taking up space" 'ugh I can't take much more' "please stop I don't want any more" damn it why today again please I just wanna go home. "Why can't you just take the fucking message and kill yourself because that's the only way your gonna get the message so I might as well take you halfway there"

With Manami

Why did I even try and ask him out I seriously thought he was gonna like me huh I'm so stupid aren't I just wish things would go my way for a change "-so I might as well take you halfway there" I turned the corner and I saw a green haired kid from my class getting hit by Bakugo the class bully 'tch i hate that guy I saw him and his goons kicking him all over the body and using their quirks to do extra damage I don't want to get caught up in this. 'wait body stop what are you urgh' I whimpered out "Hey Bakugo leave him alone" 'damn it why do you betray me body wait i remember him he's the other quirkless kid in are school Midoriya Deku i think'

I saw bakugo coming towards me and was yelling things "The other quirkless fuck huh I'm lucky today aren't i I didn't want to do this because I don't hit girls but you know since your being a pain in the ass i'll deal with you and that fuck you see on the ground and nobody is ever gonna give a shit" i saw him reeling his fist back but then i saw a green blur show up right in front of me "Leave her alone Kachan this is between me and you guys not her so don't drag her into this, this is my problem"i saw his body i was amazed at how he was able to get up and take that hit I felt just the pressure of it and i stumbled back a bit, how the hell is he quirkless but then i saw his uniform in tatters 'what is that' then i had stopped and noticed his muscles 'wow he is built' "Please get out I don't want you to get hurt also" the boy Deku he was crying telling me to leave "Im not leaving without you"I had yelled back, but then i saw Bakugo.

"Wow protecting your girlfriend huh, I guess somebody can get a girlfriend, considering she is a quirkless bitch" I saw the kid deku punch Bakugo straight across the face knocking him back a few feet 'what the hell he just knocked him back why hasn't he been protecting himself' "DE-KKUUU what the fuck have I told you about ever fighting back, this time I'll make sure you go back to your mom in a fucking body bag" I closed my eyes he was gonna get punched but I couldn't do anything I tried to stop him but now i couldn't, can't let that happen not again still he was still trying to defend me somebody he barely knew "what the fuck are you doing Deku what...the hell is this" i opened my eyes again and saw he had red energy coming off of him and I also had a weird feeling in my chest which would make sense later. "Deku what the fuck is that, what the fuck are you doing were, you ha you so of a bitch you were lying to me the whole fucking time weren't you, ha bet you were laughing your ass the whole fucking time" he swung at him again but he dodged it again in a flash almost. "This is your quirk huh you useless bitch, not that it's gonna change anything because I'm still gonna beat your ass" I saw him make a series of tiny explosions out his hands.

"Please get away I don't want you in my problems" He was still crying but instead of yelling or pushing me away, he was whimpering for me to leave. Well more like whispering so only i could hear him "No I'm not leaving you behind plus I know you can take them on because I'll be right here to cheer you on" i felt something as soon as i said that it made my heart race and felt a weird excitement while I felt a heat rising in my cheeks.. "Kachan I won't let you or your friends hurt her because I'll…I'll be her hero" I saw him get into a weird stance and then he pulled his fist to his face. The next thing that was so fast i couldn't even explain it or see it. But what i got was that he punched all three of them and had carried me away after. It was like a hero.


	2. First friends

Hey hi, guys, I think I got a good idea of where this going slice of life type stuff but maybe not end goal have one that makes more sense than the last one I had so fingers crossed. But seriously who actually likes this or my idea of this pairing I like rare pairings I wanna see a fanfiction about Midnight and Izuku more or less the same age and not one that's just centered around them always having sex. I also hate harems that's what usually get's me to stop reading a story well less of me rambling and let's get to the good stuff.

AND THERE WILL BE TIMESKIP'S AND I'll ALSO BEING GIVING IZUKU A LITTLE SUPRISE

 _ **Three Months after meeting**_

"Hey Izuku where are you it's time to go you don't want to be off schedule we gotta be faster then this if you wanna do this workout plan which honestly is kinda of well impossible" god he's so cool to be able to do this just so he can become a hero well I'm here to make his dreams come true even if it means staying and watching him work himself to the bone.

Where they were going well the place they went to train of course a beach littered with trash that he found it was huge and hid them well and the whole place had everything that a gym would have, well if you knew how to use it that was.

"I'm going as fast as I can, and you know these new weights are heavier then the last ones I gotta get used to them remember" he had gotten a new set of weighted clothes that he wore under his uniform they would weigh around about 40 pounds so he had been way slower than usual and he thought was this hellish training worth and whenever I thought like that got into my head I would work myself even harder than I was at the moment. Wait she really is getting farther away I really gotta hurry up and catch up to her or she gonna leave me behind. "I'm coming" I yelled to her, training was gonna be hell.

 _ **FOUR hours later**_

"Ahh so good" this feeling is amazing I could never get used to it cooling myself down after a hard workout was the best feeling ever. 'So relieving I'm never gonna get used to this feeling' I sneak a look at Aiba I know her training is less rigorous then mine is but it still took a toll on her too but I also noticed what she was wearing her workout outfit which consisted of a black tank top that hugged her curves amazingly and pink shorts which covered little and showed a lot. 'She looks cute' no stop she's a friend don't think of her like that that's inappropriate 'ahh just thinking about her like that. 'Shame on you, you were taught to be better than this and to be respectful and never think of women like that he mentally scolded himself and thus a mumbling spree was born from his mind.

She had been doing this since three months ago and she always thought that it would disappear but it didn't and she was grateful for that, she finally had a friend and he happened to be super amazing, cute, strong and a soon to be hero in a couple of years well with her supporting him every step of the way at least because even the strongest of pillars needed a foundation and that's what she was gonna be at least that 's was her plan she knew he was still quirkless and well it bothered her she still thought he could do it but maybe-No he will become one.'huh what's that' she turned to ask Izuku to stop being weird but what was happening was weirder than that there was darkness surrounding him but she thought it was coming from izuku "Hey Izuku stop" she shouted at him "huh sorry I didn't know I was mumbling" he was sheepishly scratching his neck. She noticed it stopped whatever he was doing with the darkness around him weird and scary, it must've just been her imagination the workout is starting to take her toll on her mind she thought

.

"Hey Izuku I think would she should start going home don't you think" she just wanted to go home and sleep now. "ahh right sorry, I'll walk you home come on we should hurry up if you want to get there before it gets completely dark" He looked off to the side and saw a sunset it looks so beautiful right now he, subcounsily was talking about more than one thing.

"Hey Izuku i'm tired and my feet hurt after this work out can you carry me home, I wanna ride on your shoulders again, please I'm too tired to walk" Just because he doesn't know doesn't mean i can't mess with him like this. "Yeah...sure come on get on" he bent down enough so I could get on his shoulders. "Okay let's go, take me home"

Ahh her legs their soo smooth & soft I'm gonna die because of this no regrets. "Hey come on we gotta walk let's go" I pull on his hair squeeze his head between my legs. I just wish we could stay like this forever.

"Ow Ow stop pulling my hair I'm walking I'm walking" Maybe if i can't become a hero it won't be so bad if this is what it will be like I'd be fine with being like this. I look up to her and smile, why hadn't we met sooner i told myself. I walked us back to her apartment, we split up and we went are own ways. "But she believes in me so as long as i have that I won't ever stop wanting to be a hero"

 _ **NEXT YEAR OUR HEROES ARE 2ND YEAR'S IN ALDERA JUNIOR HIGH**_

"Welcome students this is you the second year, so congrats your one step closer to graduating so just be aware that you-" I zoned out of whatever speech my principal was giving to all of us, already half of us were zoned out so what was one more student added to that gonna do. I had been thinking about what happened since two months ago I still can't believe that happened nor did i want to believe it did but i guess i got what i always wanted.

A QUIRK…


End file.
